Ou bien pour l'éternité
by Azra-sama
Summary: OS-Yaoi. Sakura devient dépressive suite à une rupture pour le moins mouvementée. Sous les conseils d'une amie, elle prends quelques jours de vacances dans un étrange village où elle rencontrera une vieille femme bien mystérieuse.


**Titre:** Ou bien pour l'éternité.

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** - Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto qui ne veut même pas me les prêter. C'est pô juste! ^^

- Je me suis inspirée de _Parlez-moi d'amour_ de Gudule donc, les idées de base ne sont pas de moi.

**Couple: **Naru/Sasu ou Sasu/Naru à voir.

**Rating:** M.

**Note:** Le rating est justifié donc ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations entre hommes explicites, la petite croix rouge vous tend les bras. Pour les autres, bonne lecture!

**Note bis:** C'est une One-shot dont j'ai eu l'idée en lisant une nouvelle de Gudule (voir ci-dessus) et j'ai donc décidé de la poster pour faire patienter mes lecteurs car je ne sais pas quand viendront les nouveaux chapitres de _Le Prince et Son Chevalier_ ni de _L'Âme du Danseur_. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ou bien pour l'éternité**

Allongée dans son lit, elle regardait le plafond bercée par le tic tac régulier de l'horloge. Son cœur pesait lourd dans sa poitrine. Ses pensaient dérivaient inlassablement vers **eux**.

Vers **lui** qui avait détruit son couple.

Vers **l'homme** qui l'avait abandonnée.

Elle se leva brusquement et ébouriffa sa chevelure rose alors que des larmes cherchaient à se frayer un passage aux coins de ses yeux. Elle les essuya d'un geste rageur provocant la libération de tant d'autres signes de son chagrin.

Alors qu'elle allait de nouveau broyer du noir, la sonnerie rythmée de son portable contrastant avec son humeur, sonna.

Elle décrocha au bout de plusieurs sonneries hésitant entre répondre ou non.

- Allo?

- Sakura?

- Qui d'autre?, répondit-elle. C'est mon portable!

- Pas la peine de t'énerver! tu as une voix de déterrée. Je ne t'ai pas reconnue, se justifia son interlocuteur.

- Mmh.

- Ça a pas l'air d'aller, ma grande? C'est toujours Sasuke?

- Mmh.

- Waouh, quelle réponse!, ironisa la personne.

- C'est bon, Ino. J'ai pas le moral alors si tu as appelé pour rien, je raccroche, menaça Sakura exaspérée car sa meilleure amie Ino Yamanaka ne la laissait jamais se morfondre en paix.

- Hey, Haruno, tu prends un autre ton avec moi!... Je voulais simplement te prévenir que M. Jiraiya ne t'attendra pas cent sept ans et que si tu ne veux pas perdre ton job, tu ferais mieux de revenir, expliqua-t-elle sa voix se radoucissant sensiblement.

Le silence au bout du fil inquiéta Ino. c'était la première fois que mon amie se mettait dans cette état pour un garçon. Au bout d'un moment, alors que la jeune fille allait reprendre la parole, quand elle entendit de faibles sanglots à travers le combiné.

- Sakura?, appela-t-elle anxieuse.

- Je... j'en peux plus, lui répondit son amie laissant libre court à ses larmes et à son chagrin. Les voir se tenant par la main, s'embrassant dans la cage d'escalier, entendre leurs gémissements à travers le mur, c'est insoutenable!

- Ma pauvre, tu as besoin d'air, de quitter Paris. tu as besoin de vacances.

- Je... je sais pas... peut-être.

- Non, c'est pas peut-être, c'est sûr, affirma-t-elle. je connais un village sympa dans les Alpes. tu verras, l'air pur te fera un bien fou.

- Il s'appelle comment ce village?, demanda Sakura entre deux reniflements disgracieux.

- Antemois-Le-Château.

- Mmh, ravissant, marmonna-t-elle plus sombre.

- Mais non, il ne faut pas se fier au nom! Le paysage est ma-gni-fi-que et les gens très accueillants.

- De toute manière, les Alpes, c'est cher!

- Arrête un peu de râler!, s'énerva Ino. Nous sommes en Avril, c'est la hors-saison. Il n'y aura personne et les tarifs seront bas. Surtout que dans un bled paumé comme celui-ci, la chambre ne risque pas de te coûter une brique!

- Mouais, peut-être. Je vais y réfléchir.

**xXxXxXx**

Trois jours plus tard, Sakura se retrouva dans le TGV en direction de Grenoble puis le train pour Albertville. Enfin, sous les éléments qui se déchainaient, elle arriva dans le "bled paumé" d'Antemois-le-Château.

- Est-ce qu'il y a au moins une auberge dans ce trou à rats?, cria la jeune femme au conducteur pour se faire entendre malgré l'orage.

- Il y a un hôtel mais à cette période de l'année, il est fermé.

- Super!, ironisa-t-elle.

- Allez voir Tsunade Hime au château, au bout de l'artère principale, lui dit le chauffeur en retirant son bonnet révélant des cicatrices violacées qui associaient à ses traits taillés à coup de serpe le rendaient effrayant. elle vous accueillera pour la durée de votre séjour ou bien pour l'éternité.

- Pardon?, demanda Sakura peu sûre d'avoir bien compris la fin de la phrase à cause d'un coup de tonnerre.

- Dites-lui que vous venez de la part D'Ibiki Morino, elle vous recevra.

Sur ce, il la planta là, sur le bord du trottoir, frissonnante sous la pluie battante, son parapluie manquant de s'arracher à chaque bourrasque.

Elle fit rapidement le chemin et se retrouva devant une haute bâtisse de pierres froides ressemblant plus à un manoir qu'à un château.

Elle prit le heurtoir, un anneau dans le bec d'un corbeau effrayant et frappa trois fois avant qu'une vieille dame qui devait être blonde autrefois, ne daigne lui ouvrit.

- Que voulez-vous?, demanda abruptement la femme âgée.

- Je suis en vacances par ici, et comme l'hôtel est fermé, un certain Ibiki Morino m'a conseillé de venir vous voir, expliqua Sakura.

- Ah! Il fallait le dire plus tôt que c'était ce chère Ibiki qui vous avez envoyé, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en arborant un sourire qui aurait pu paraître maternel si la lueur de malveillance qui brillait dans ses yeux ne le démentait. Mais entrez, entrez voyons.

Elle ouvrit en grand la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser passer. La jeune citadine put alors l'apercevoir dans son ensemble.

Les longs cheveux plus blancs que blonds de la vieille femme encadraient un visage où subsistaient quelques vestiges de sa beauté d'autrefois comme l'étincelle qui animait son regard noisette. Elle se tenait légèrement courbée peut-être du à sa poitrine opulente qui tombaient aujourd'hui comme deux vieux steaks suspendus au crochet d'un boucher. Elle portait une ample robe à fleur avec un tablier de dentelles qui possédait une poche kangourou. Un châle qui devait avoir été tricoté main recouvrait ses frêles épaules.

- Vous devez avoir froid mon enfant. Montez donc vous changer, dit-elle en désignant un escalier de marbre avec une rampe en bois poli d'une main maigre où fleurissaient de nombreuses marguerites de cimetière. Votre chambre est au bout du couloir à droite. La salle de bain est en face.

Sakura la remercia bien et se précipita dans sa chambre avec sa valise pour enfin mettre quelque chose de sec.

Alors qu'elle gravissait les escaliers, elle ne remarqua pas le regard concupiscent de la vieille femme.

**xXxXxXx**

Après s'être réchauffée sous la douche, elle descendit rejoindre son hôtesse qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Cette dernière lui indiqua la salle à manger d'un geste de la main et vint la retrouver peu de temps après une gamelle de soupe chaude dans les mains.

Elles dinèrent en silence puis, Tsunade lui proposa de prendre une infusion dans le salon tout en faisant connaissance.

- Que faites-vous dans un endroit si reculer, mon enfant?

- Je... je..., hésita Sakura. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envi de s'épancher sur ses déboires amoureux devant cette femme qui semblait vieille fille.

- Si vous ne voulez rien me dire, je n'insisterai pas, repris Mme Hime avec un sourire tendre.

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête en signe de remerciement.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, vous semblez épuisée, ajouta-elle après un temps alors que la parisienne ne cachait pas son bâillement disgracieux.

Elles se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et Sakura rejoignit sa chambre pour s'étendre dans les draps frais avec une légère odeur de renfermé.

Dans le salon, sortant de sous un meuble, un chat noir vint s'installer sur les genoux décharnés de la vieille dame qui le caressa d'une main osseuse. Le ronron du félin s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce alors qu'un sourire diabolique étira les lèvres craquelées de Tsunade.

-_** Jeunesse,**_

_**Belle comme auparavant**_

_**Sagesse,**_

_**Par tous les temps**_

_**Aspire les heureuses années**_

_**D'une femme en beauté**_..., chantonna-elle d'une voix sinistre de prophète annonçant l'apocalypse dans le silence de ce soir d'encre.

**xXxXxXx**

Le lendemain, Sakura visita le village qui était aussi mort que le cimetière qui entourait la vieille église de style gothique. Les maisons aux façades de pierres ne portaient pour touche de couleur que des chrysanthèmes fades sur le bord des fenêtres. Elle en frissonna d'horreur. Quel bled sinistre!

Le soir, le même manège que la veille s'opéra. Elles burent leur infusion et Sakura se laissa allé à quelques confidences sur son enfance pas exceptionnellement joyeuse avec un divorce bouleversant et une crise d'adolescent particulièrement rebelle.

**xXxXxXx**

Chaque soir pendant une semaine, Sakura parla d'elle sous les regards étrangement curieux de son hôtesse alors qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus en confiance dans ce manoir pourtant si froid.

Mais ce soir-là, c'était différent. Tsunade ne lui proposa pas une infusion mais un peu d'eau de vie de prune fait maison. Ne pouvant refuser, la jeune femme accepta un fond de la liqueur. Elle y trempa les lèvres et la trouva fort savoureuse, elle en reprit volontiers quand Mme Hime lui présenta la bouteille.

Les joues rougies par l'alcool, Sakura vit la vieille dame se penchait vers elle pour lui murmurer:

- Racontez-moi vos amours, vous ne m'en avez encore rien dit.

La jeune femme hésita mais l'ambiance feutrée et l'alcool aidant, elle se dit que pourquoi pas.

- J'ai quelques amour de jeunesse mais rien de sérieux...

- Je veux les détails croustillants très chère, l'interrompit Tsunade en lui resservant un verre de liqueur.

- Vous voulez dire... sexuels?

- Mais bien sûr.

- Je... d'accord, acquiesça-elle surprise mais elle permettait sans soute à cette vieille créature d'alimenter ses fantasmes pour les nuits d'hiver. J'ai perdu ma virginité à dix-sept ans avec Neji Hyuuga. C'était un camarade de classe plutôt froid mais d'une beauté renversante. Je... ça c'est passé chez moi alors que mon père était parti pour le week-end avec une énième greluche.

- Et?

Elle était bien curieuse la vieille, pensa Sakura alors qu'elle voyait une lueur d'avidité briller au fond des yeux ternes de son hôtesse.

- Et bien, c'était... douloureux.

- Douloureux?, couina Mme Hime.

- Oui, il n'a pas été très tendre. A peine nous sommes entrés dans la chambre qu'il m'a littéralement jetée sur le lit se... positionnant à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Il... m'a arrachée mon haut et...

- Oui?

Sakura soupira et commença progressivement à oublier l'étrangeté de la situation. Elle, jeune parisienne, était en train de raconter ses déboires sexuels à une vieille fille d'un trou perdu des Alpes. Étrange, non?

-... il a pétri mes seins à m'en faire mal en passant ses main sous le soutient-gorge, continua-t-elle sous le "oh" choqué de son hôtesse. Il a retiré ma jupe puis ma culotte parcourant ma peau de baisers humides alors qu'il écartait mes jambes brusquement. Mais le plus humiliant est qu'il a simplement baissé son pantalon et son boxer pour sortir un sexe à moitié érigé prouvant que je ne l'excitais pas vraiment. Après avoir mis en place un préservatif, il s'est enfoncé violemment en moi faisant fit de mes sanglots de douleur. Heureusement pour moi, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Il a jouit, s'est habillé et est reparti.

- Quel malotru!, s'exclama la vieille femme.

- Je vous le fais pas dire..., dit Sakura la fin de sa phrase se faisant happer dans un bâillement.

Elle se sentait si fatiguée dernièrement, pourtant, elle faisait des nuits complète mais rien à faire! Devant elle cependant, Tsunade semblait se redresser et rajeunir mais cela devait être un effet de son imagination.

Elle monta se coucher et rêva du jeune Hyuuga et de sa froide beauté emprisonnée dans un cercueil de glace.

**xXxXxXx**

Le lendemain soir, toujours arrosée d'un verre d'alcool, elle raconta les piètres performances de Sai et de Gaara d'autres copains qu'elle avait eu au lycée, médisant sur leur compte, narrant leur "panne", leur éjaculation précoce et d'autres choses plus humiliantes.

Et à chaque fois, Tsunade demandait des précisions que Sakura n'était plus gênée de lui montrer en pratique ou de parler crument.

**xXxXxXx**

Au soir du treizième jour, elles en vinrent à parler de la venue de la jeune femme à Antemois-le-Château en sirotant un bourbon.

- En entrant dans l'entreprise de Mr Jiraiya, j'ai rencontré un jeune employé qui paradoxalement était le bras droit du patron. Il s'appelait Sasuke Uchiwa. C'était lui qui faisait passer les entretiens d'embauche. Je suis tout de suite tombée sous son charme. Il avait des cheveux d'ébène portés en un carré plongeant, une peau laiteuse et une expression froide. C'était l'archétype du beau ténébreux. J'ai cru que jamais je ne survivrai à cet entretient mais le lendemain, il me rappelait et m'annonçait de sa voix basse et grave que j'étais retenue pour un poste de secrétaire au service des ressources humains. J'étais tellement heureuse puisqu'à la base, c'était aussi son service. Je me suis qu'en même demandée s'il m'avait embauché pour mon cul mais je dois dire que j'eus la réponse rapidement puisque deux jours plus tard, il me culbutait sur son bureau.

- Il était agréable lui au moins?

- Oh oui! Il était vraiment bien membré et sa rudesse n'enlevait rien au plaisir qu'il savait faire durer. Il m'a vraiment fait grimper aux rideaux, me pilonnant avec force alors que je retenais un maximum mes cris pour éviter de se faire repérer. Je l'aimais vraiment.

- Si vous sembliez heureuse alors pourquoi être venue ici?

- La vie n'est pas rose Mme Hime. Il venait parfois chez moi et un jour, alors que je l'attendais et que je m'inquiétais à cause de son retard (d'une minutes et vingt-trois secondes), j'ai ouvert la porte et regardé dans la cage d'escalier. Là, j'ai entendu de légers gémissements. Je suis pas une voyeuse Mme Hime, vous pouvez me croire. Je voulez simplement voir **qui** dans mon immeuble pouvait bien se donner en spectacle.

- Et?

- J'ai descendu silencieusement les escaliers et je me suis accroupie en haut des marches entre le deuxième et le troisième étage (j'habitais au troisième). J'ai regardé à travers les barreaux de la rambarde et en plongée, j'ai aperçu mon voisin de palier entrain de se faire rouler un patin par **mon **amant. Mon voisin appelle Naruto Uzumaki. C'est un grand blond toujours souriant qui aidait volontiers les autres et là, je peux vous dire qu'il ne rechignait pas à la tache. Il se collait outrageusement à lui ondulant du bassin en poussant quelques petits gémissements satisfaits alors que Sasuke avait passé un main son son chandail caressant son torse, pinçant ses tétons.

Sakura déglutit difficilement au souvenir des joues rouges de Naruto et de l'expression de débauché imprimée sur ses traits. Elle reprit après un temps.

- Sasuke lâchait ses lèvres pour déposer des baisers dans son cou, mordillant la clavicule. Puis il remonta et vint taquinait le lobe de l'oreille alors qu'il lui murmurait d'une voix rauque: _"tu aimes ça, hein?" _et qu'il lui répondait: _'Sa... Sasuke, on devrait... pas faire ça ici..."_. Là, j'ai comprit qu'il se connaissait depuis un moment puisque Sasuke le tutoyait et que Naruto l'appelait par son prénom. Et soudainement, j'ai compris également les retards que mon amant avait eu pendant les semaines écoulées et pourquoi, il voulait me voir presque tous les jours. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment en colère contre lui. Le spectacle que m'offraient leurs deux corps enlacés valait n'importe qu'elle excuse.

- Et? Et?, s'impatienta la vieille femme une lueur perverse et friande brillant au fond de ses yeux.

- Sasuke avait l'air excité par la possibilité de se faire découvrir car il lui murmura sensuellement: _"Le danger m'excite"_. Il lui retira lentement sa chemise déboutonnant bouton après bouton en léchant chaque parcelle de peau révélée. Naruto exhalait des soupirs de contentement ayant abandonné le combat pour rejoindre son appartement. Le vêtement échoua sur le sol et la langue de Sasuke avait atteint la ceinture de mon voisin. Les mains du blonds jouaient avec les mèches corbeaux. Le pantalon fut baissé avec une lenteur toute calculée qui rendait Naruto pantelant. Il finit par rejoindre la chemise sur le sol. De là où j'étais, je pouvais très bien voir le boxer déformé par le plaisir de mon voisin... C'était vraiment excitant! Voir deux beaux mâles se donner du plaisir et... bref, je m'égare... Sasuke a relevé son visage vers son... amant affichant une expression perverse alors qu'il frotta langoureusement sa joue contre le tissu tendu. _"Arrête de jouer Sasu-ke"_ a murmuré le blond.

Il s'est donc exécuté et a retiré la dernier vêtement gênant. Je dois dire que j'ai été surprise par la taille de son membre, il aurait pu satisfaire bien des femmes s'il n'avait pas aimer les hommes... enfin bref. Naruto posa une de ses jambes sur l'épaule du brun à genoux devant lui, dévoilant son intimité à son regard lubrique. Mon voisin rougit... comme une pucelle... oui, c'est le mot, en le suppliant de ne pas le fixer avec cet air-là. Mais Sasuke pour le faire taire pris sans prévenir son sexe et lui administra un mouvement de va et vient agressif. Son amant se mordait avec force la lèvre inférieure pour laisser un minimum de gémissements s'échapper.

Sasuke se retira obtenant un soupir de frustration qui lui arracha un sourire carnassier alors qu'il continuait de paresseux mouvements sur la hampe dressée de la main gauche. Sous les yeux à demi-fermés de Naruto, il lécha trois de ses doigts consciencieusement. Il en présenta un à l'intimité de son amant l'enfonçant lentement alors que les muscles du blond se contractaient. _"Détend-toi"_ lui ordonna le brun. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre prononcée d'une voix rauque: _"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, enfoiré"_. pour le punir de son insolence, il ajouta une autre phalange arrachant un petit cri de douleur à son amant qui se cambra contre le mur. Mmh... ça devait être douloureux... Sasuke le prépara pendant ce qui me parut une éternité. Moi, je voulais de l'action! Enfin, le brun se releva, déboutonna ses jeans et posa la jambe de son amant et commença lentement son avancée écartant les chairs de Naruto, s'immisçant dans le secret de son intimité. La deuxième jambe vint rejoindre sa consœur et elles s'enlacèrent dans le dos du brun. Les mains de Naruto étaient crispées sur les épaules de Sasuke alors qu'il entamait un va et vient régulier. Je voyais leurs corps se mouvoir à l'unisson. C'était **tellement** érotique!

Sakura pris une inspiration pour calmer ses hormones qui se réveillaient à ce souvenir sulfureux.

- Soudainement, Naruto laissa échapper un cri de plaisir qui me dressa les poils des bras. Je crois que Sasuke avait touché sa prostate. Le rythme s'accéléra sensiblement alors que mon voisin encourageait le brun de _"Oh oui! Plus fort!"_ ou bien _"Encore!"_ plus ou moins contenus. Les mains de Sasuke empoignèrent plus fermement les fesses de son amant pour accéder à sa demande multipliant les allés et venus. Leurs râles de plaisir se mêlèrent augmentant ma chaleur corporelle. Je sentais qu'ils approchaient de leur fin et en mordant l'épaule de Sasuke, Naruto jouit entrainant son compagnon avec lui. Ils glissèrent le long du mur et échangèrent un baiser que je compris plus tard être plein d'amour.

La voix de Sakura mourut sur cette dernière phrase.

- Et ensuite?

- Je les ai surpris plusieurs dois s'embrassant dans les escaliers ou au détour d'une rue. J'ai aussi retrouvé quelques tâches de sperme sur mes draps et c'est ce qui m'a décidé à mettre une caméra dans ma chambre et dans le salon. Dans un placard de ma chambre, j'ai plusieurs CD de leurs ébats. Ils ont couché dans ma chambre, sur ma table et mon canapé. Mais je ne leur en voulais pas puisqu'à chaque fois, ils me proposaient à leur insu, un spectacle qui réveillait mes sens.

Sakura ferma douloureusement les yeux en se rememorant la suite des événements qui l'avaient amené à Antemois-Le-Château.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

- Après, j'ai appris qu'ils savaient que je les espionnais. Ils sont venus me le dire d'une façon... euh... particulière. Ils sont entrés seulement vêtus de peignoirs qui devaient provenir de chez Naruto. Sans un mot, Ils se sont embrassés devant moi et se sont dévêtus. En dessous, ils ne portaient rien et même si c'était très agréable à regarder, c'était cependant très humiliant. Ils se sont caressés un moment sous mes yeux puis Sasuke m'a dit: _"Sakura, tu es une voyeuse, une perverse, une débauchée. Ce genre de personne ne me convient pas. De plus, il te manque quelque chose pour me satisfaire pleinement. Je te laisse avec les DVD de nos ébats"_. Il a dit ça d'un ton tellement froid...

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme mouillant son pull.

- Allez-vous coucher, très chère. Je crois que vous en avez grand besoin.

Sakura s'excusa et rejoignit son lit pour sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**xXxXxXx**

Au matin, elle se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la salle de bain. Elle s'inspecta dans le miroir et trouva son visage plus creusé, plus vieilli. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait remarqué que sa crème anti-rides ne faisait plus d'effet.

Elle descendit à la cuisine rejoindre son hôtesse qui préparait le petit déjeuner en chantonnant. Tsunade se retourna à son entrée.

- Oh, Sakura! Vous voilà donc levez.

- Désolé, le réveil a été difficile ce matin, Mme Hime.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, vous êtes en vacances.

- Oui, vous avez parfaitement raison.

Elles déjeunèrent en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Soudain, la parisienne fut parcourut d'un frisson et elle soupira:

- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai avoir un châle comme le vôtre, j'aurais bien moins froid.

- Oh, si ce n'est que ça, je vous le donne, dit-elle avec un grand sourire puis timidement, elle ajouta. Euh... est-ce que je pourrais vous emprunter un de vos jeans, je n'en ai jamais porté.

- Mais bien sûr, allez-y.

**xXxXxXx**

Le jour suivant, Sakura demanda à Tsunade une de ses amples jupes et l'hôtesse lui pris sa crème anti-rides.

Progressivement, sans que la parisienne s'en rende compte, elles échangèrent leurs affaires mais aussi leur physique.

**xXxXxXx**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Sakura avait quitté Paris. Et, sur le palier du manoir de Antemois-Le-Château, on put voir une vieille dame aux cheveux qui avaient dû être rose faire un geste lasse d'adieu à une jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde qui marchait vers la sortie du village, son corps moulait dans un jeans sexy et perché sur des talons aiguilles.

**xXxXxXx**

_**Trois ans plus tard**_

Sous une pluie battante, une jeune femme brune descendait d'un bus. Elle demanda en criant au chauffeur si "ce bled pourrie avait un hôtel". Il lui répondit que non.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle Hyuuga. Prenez l'artère principale et vous arriverez devant le manoir de Madame Haruno. Dites-lui que vous venez de la part d'Ibiki Morino. Elle vous recevra pour la durée de votre séjour... ou bien pour l'éternité!

* * *

Alors?

Vous avez aimé ou non?

Zoubis

P.S: Je voudrais remercier tous ceux et celles qui me lisent et m'encourage. Merci infiniment.


End file.
